1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a system to assure the correct relationship of an envelope and its enclosure while at the same time providing for a rapid printing of both the envelope and the enclosure.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a carrier sheet whereon an envelope-letter sheet device is removably secured. The envelope-letter sheet device is uniquely structured to have an adjustably predetermined length whereby it can provide a standard size 81/2" by 11" letter sheet portion attached to a standard size No. 10 business envelope (91/2".times.41/8"), both of which suitably fit on and within a single panel of a continuous carrier sheet. That is, the length of the envelope-letter sheet device can be adjustably predetermined or tailored to the carrier sheet panel irrespective of the size of the letter sheet and envelope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to attach either an envelope or a letter sheet to a continuous carrier sheet for feeding into typewriters, automatic printers, IBM printers, word processors, or the like. Such a carrier sheet usually sequentially carries and properly feeds into the printing device, the letter sheet or envelope attached thereto for rapid sequential printing or typing of the necessary information thereon.
Such an arrangement, although convenient and rapid, has a number of serious drawbacks. One serious disadvantage of the prior arrangement is the danger that addressed envelopes and letters will get out of sequence with respect to each other with all of the problems attendant thereto. If the insertion of letters into the envelope is automated, it is possible for error to be made so that complete series or part thereof will have a mismatched letter and envelope until such error is discovered. Even if the error is discovered immediately, there is an immense match-merge collating problem especially if the mis-sequencing is more than just a single letter out of place. In some instances, more than one letter and envelope will become out of place with each other so that it becomes difficult for an ordinary clerk to readjust the sequence. In any case, automated equipment for inserting the letters into the envelopes and sealing them will need to be reset at best, and may be useless.
A second disadvantage of the prior system is that it requires two separate runs through the printing or typing equipment to complete the job. Thereafter, the separately printed forms must be collated and the letters inserted into the proper envelopes by whatever means is used. This is a waste of printing or typing equipment time and requires the use of two separate carrier sheet packs to complete the job. Thus, there is unnecessary expense with respect to operating the printing or typing equipment and in the use of carrier sheet paper.
As noted heretofore, the present invention provides for a combined letter sheet and envelope device which is formed in a unique arrangement whereby each combined device can be tailored to fit on to the single carrier sheet panel. It is believed that such a uniquely designed envelope-letter sheet device is previously unknown, and in addition no one has previously combined such a device with a carrier sheet for automated use.
Combined envelope and letter sheet devices in general are known in the prior art. These have been designed for a multitude of purposes.
Prior art devices include the type of device wherein the message carrying portion is folded up to form the envelope itself, with the message written on the inside of the envelope. This type of device is generally shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,867 to Benedict; U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,235 to Blumenthal and U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,146 to Whitman. Somewhat similar to these types of devices are the devices wherein an unfolded blank is provided whereon a message is written and thereafter the whole arrangement is folded up to form an envelope. These devices normally provide a message carrying portion which can be removed from the closed envelope without destroying the envelope. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,290 to Dygert et al shows an envelope blank which may be folded in one of several ways depending on whether the envelope is to be sent by first class mail or otherwise. U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,155 to Harson shows an accordian-like envelope arrangement wherein the letter sheet is folded before the envelope is sealed. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,231 to Otis is designed so that the written portion cannot be detached from the envelope without destroying part of the written portion. That is, the written portion extends over a flap of the envelope and the envelope thereafter is sealed. This is to provide evidence that an envelope did in fact, contain a notice when it was sealed.
Another general type of combined envelope-letter sheet device is one wherein the message portion remains attached to the envelope and may be wrapped or otherwise folded about the envelope to provide a different return address. That is, for example, to permit questionnaires to be conveniently returned to the proper address. U.S. Pat. No. 371,217 to Procter and U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,231 to Otis both show examples of this type of device.
Where it is desired to reproduce a name and address simultaneously on both the message portion and the envelope portion of a combined envelope-message portion type device, systems such as that shown in Pedersen U.S. Pat. No. Re.17,948, are known. If copies of the message are required, Blumenthal U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,235 provides a device which produces multiple carbon copies at the time the original message is being prepared.
Also known are letter-envelope combination devices wherein a letter sheet portion is secured to an envelope and may be detached for inclusion in the envelope after the envelope has been addressed and the message produced on the letter sheet portion thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,972 to McNelis is an example of such a device.
Thus, in this relatively crowded art wherein an envelope and message portion are combined in various ways, many specialized devices have evolved. However, no one has disclosed the use of these combined devices in combination with continuous carrier sheets for automated operation, nor has there been any disclosure as to how one would proceed to accomplish such an objective with the heretofore known devices.
Of interest with respect to the state of the art in the use of a continuous carrier sheet in addressing envelopes or other devices is U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,185 to Buescher. Buescher suggests that one can merely print the necessary material on a continuous carrier strip, or multiple layers of a continuous carrier strip and thereafter cut out the necessary shape from the carrier strip to form an envelope or other mailable device.